Vous avez un message
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot. Duo s'ennuie et s'amuse sur le net.


Titre : Vous avez un message…

Auteur : Shalimar

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : YAOI, OOC…one shot

Disclamers : sont pas namoua les G-Boys… T_T alors je me venge sur eux… ^^

Ce titre ressemble beaucoup voir c'est le même que celui d'un film…bah…au point où j'en suis, piquer des perso ou le titre d'un film…ça revient à la même peine…

Alors, j'ai eu cette idée en tchatant vec ma Tipi'chérie cet aprem'…d'ailleurs, vous auriez pas une idée pour que je la trucide ???Calliope, t'as une idée ????

Alors le nom de la ville est délibéré !!!!! Pourquoi se faire chier ??? Je prends la ville dont j'ai le plan sous les yeux…et que je connais bien maintenant…

Les […] c'est les dialogues du flash back.

Les …_ c'est les réponses pour Dudu…

Les **** c'est les changements de temps et/ou de lieux…

Désolée pour la débilité des questions-réponses pour un peu plus loin…

Bon, trêve de bavardage…faut que je finisse ce fic en une soirée (j'ai cours à midi demain alors ça va…)…il est 20h33…TOP CHRONOSeeuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                        *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Nos cinq amis étaient en planque à Aix en Provence. Ils avaient dû faire exploser les quais de Marseille où Oz avait fait livrer les derniers modèles de MS et Aix était la ville la plus appropriée pour disparaître…les nombreux étudiants, la multitudes d'étrangers à toute époque de l'année faisaient une couverture idéale.

Ils avaient donc loué un petit appartement dans le centre ville d'Aix. Dans l'appartement, tout était calme…Heero était sur son portable à faire son rapport, Wufei dans la cuisine avec Trowa pour préparer autre chose que des pizzas, Quatre lisait sur le petit balcon et Duo…

Ben Duo…il était allongé sur le canapé à zapper…l'air maussade devant les pub débiles qui passaient…

Un jour avant, Quatre était venu le trouver alors qu'il déprimait un peu dans son coin. Le petit blond lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas…

[« Heero ? osa demander le petit blond.

- …

- C'est Heero, affirma le blond.

- Mouais…je sais pas pourquoi mais…j'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je ressens, lui dit doucement Duo en levant la tête de dessus son coussin. A chaque fois que je m'approche pour lui dire…ben y'a le Bouffon de service (lui) qui revient et je peux pas m'empêcher de dire le contraire et de…rooooohhhhhhhh CA M'ENERVE !!!!!!!!!!

- Tu veux de l'aide ? rétorqua Quatre.

- Nan…ça va aller…faut juste que j'arrête d'avoir autant les pétoches…, déclara Duo en se levant. Mais merchi Quat-chan !!!!!

- De rien, lui répondit le blond en souriant. »]

A cette pensée, l'Américain tourna le regard de la télé vers Heero. Il vit que le Japonais tapait à une vitesse folle sur son clavier. Son regard de cobalt plongé sur l'écran gris de son portable.

Duo aurait souhaité que ce beau regard se plonge sur autre chose que ce @#$* d'écran…dans son regard à lui…par exemple…

A cela, le natté se sentit rougir…et cela le déprima encore plus. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? lui demanda la voix autoritaire de Heero.

- Me promener, j'ai pas le droit ? répliqua aussitôt Duo.

- Pfff »

Heero ne le regarda même pas et continua de taper. Duo eut le regard triste mais sortit rapidement avant de se sentir éclater en sanglots…

Quel abruti ce Japonais !!!!!! Je fais des efforts pour lui et même pas qu'il s'en rend compte !!!! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de choses m'arrivent à moi ??!!!!

                                                        *  *  *  *  *

Duo remonta doucement et tranquillement tout le Cours Mirabeau. Ils habitaient dans une rue parallèle à celle de la rue d'Italie alors pour aller au centre même de Aix, il lui fallait prendre le Cours Mirabeau. Il voulait aller à l'Office du Tourisme récupérer un plan de la ville (je sais pour un super soldat, il connaît pas le sens de l'orientation…).

Il descendit donc tout le Cours en regardant avec des yeux de gosse tout ce qui l'entourait. En plus, il faisait un superbe soleil en ce matin d'Avril. Il y avait des gens de partout, des jeunes surtout…des jeunes avec leurs sacs de cours, avec des bouquins…fallait dire que c'était la période scolaire alors…

Le natté les enviait un peu…ils vivaient sur Terre, ils ne devaient pas connaître l'enfer des colonies…

Ils ne devaient pas avoir à se demander comment aller être demain ? S'ils allaient mourir ou non…bref toutes ces questions qui lui passaient par la tête avant de dormir.

Soudain, il vit un petit couple près de la fontaine. Le jeune homme tenait la main de sa petite amie. Ils riaient comme des bienheureux et soudain, le garçon approcha le visage de sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

Duo les regarda avec une certaine jalousie…lui aussi il aimait…mais il ne l'était pas en retour…il voudrait tellement que le couple soit Heero et lui…

Soudain un gros coup de klaxon le sortit de sa torpeur…le natté se décala alors que le véhicule immatriculé 13 lui criait dessus.

Duo continua son chemin vers la grande place de la Rotonde. L'Office se trouvait à sa gauche.

Avant de traverser, le natté resta un long moment à regarder l'immense fontaine. Il la trouvait superbe…un grand bassin avec un moyen dedans. Ce dernier était entouré par six couples de lions. Au centre, il y avait un colonne soutenant un autre bassin. Au pied de la colonne, six petits anges crachaient de l'eau par leur trompette. Tout en haut de la colonne, au centre du petit bassin, des personnages…

Duo trouvait cela magnifique. Jamais il n'avait vu de fontaine aussi jolie. Enfin…peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour en contempler une…

                                                        *  *  *  *  *

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il marchait dans les yeux. Son regard se portait partout…il y avait de nombreuses boutiques. Les enfants riaient dans les longues rues.

Partout Duo croisait des étudiants.

Puis, en marchant dans la rue des Cordeliers, il vit un cyber café…

Il regarda l'enseigne une minute…

« Pourquoi pas…j'ai rien de mieux à faire…, souffla le natté en marchant vers la porte. »

Le natté s'installa à un des postes. Vu que c'était jour de classe, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.

L'Américain se connectant à un Tchat. C'était assez amusant…il discutait avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, s'amusait à draguer les filles ou les mecs quand il prenait un pseudo « fille »…

Le natté se mit à se creuser le cerveau à la recherche d'un pseudo mixte…

« A.L.E.X !!!! sourit-il en entrant le pseudo. Pseudo mixte…Alors qui vais-je embêter ? se demanda-t-il soudain très enthousiaste. »

Il fit défiler la liste des personnes une ou deux fois.

De toute la liste un pseudo retint son attention : Nekojin…

_C'est bizarre…Neko…le chat…Jin…l'homme…, _pensa Duo en regardant attentivement le pseudo. _Du japonais…bah !!!! On est dans une ville étudiante, y'a de tout alors !!!! Adjugé vendu pour l'Homme Chat !!!!_

(Me demandais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ça…j'en sais rien du tout…p'te parce que j'ai les musiques de _X de Clamp_ qui passent…et que y'a un perso qui s'appelle Neko quelque chose…désolée je me souviens plus…ça remonte à TELLEMENT loin !!!!!!!)

« Salut, tapa l'Américain. Comment va ?

- Salut, ça va_

_Cool, il parle…j'vais avoir un vraie conversation cette fois !!!!!_

- Sympa ton pseudo, H ou F ?

- H et toi ?_

_Vais le titiller un peu !!!!_

- T'en pense quoi ?

- Question idiote_

- J'ai une chance sur deux de me planter_

- Ouh…T'es un malin toi !!!! ^__^

- …

- Désol', j'ai pas l'habitude de causer autant avec un gars…

- Ah…_

- Tu fais quoi ?_

- Chuis en vacances pour quelques jours. Et toi ? écrivit Duo enchanté de taper la causette.

- Idem_

- T'as une copine ? demanda Duo un peu rapidement.

- Non et toi ?_

- Ouf…la personne que j'aime m'ignore complètement et passe son temps à me rembarrer…etc…etc…, écrivit tristement le natté en pensant à Heero.

- Ca fait mal ?_

_Mais il est con ou quoi ???_

- Bien sûr que ça fait mal !!!!! T'es bien un mec !!!!

- Donc t'es une fille !!!_

- J'ai jamais dit ça, Nekojin !!!!

- T'es un garçon ? Alex ?_

- J'ai pas dit ça non plus !!! ^__^

- Tu me rappelles un gars que je connais qui passe son temps à nous emmerder !!!_

_Mais c'est qu'il m'insulte en plus !!!!! »_

Duo regarda l'écran avec une rage contenue…mais pour qui il se prenait ce Kekojin de mes deux ??? Il connaissait pas son histoire…

Le natté se dit alors que c'était une mauvaise idée que d'être venu ici…

« Alex ?_

- …

- Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer_

- Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude…

- Désolé, je vais devoir partir_

- Déjà ? s'étonna le natté en regardant l'heure.

- ?_

- Bah…c'est que t'as toujours pas découvert si j'étais H ou F…

- On peux se reparler demain ?_

- A moins que tu es autre chose de prévu…_

- Nan !!!!!! Demain, 15h !!!!!

- Ok_

- @+ mon pti chat !!!! ^__^

- A demain…_

- Ooohh !!!!! Neko ? Si y'a un pb…que je peux pas venir ou l'inverse ?

- T'as une adresse E-Mail ?_

- Ouais !!! C'est : livintheUSA@canosi.net (c'est des conneries…on s'en serait douté…mais c'est que allez savoir quels seront les grands pontes dans une centaines d'années ???)

_Heureusement que j'ai plein d'adresse E-Mail, moi !!!!!_

- nekojin@clozo.net_

- Merchiiii mon ti Chat, à demain !!!!!! ^v^

…Nekojin a quitté le tchat… »

Le natté regarda l'écran avec amusement…

Il nota l'adresse en souriant…

Il espérait vraiment que le Nekojin reviendrait demain…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en une heure de conversation, il semblait le connaître.

C'est non déprimé et gai comme un pinçon que Duo retourna à leur planque.

                                                        *  *  *  *  *

« BOOOOOOORRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN TTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BBBBEEEEEEEEEE AAAALLLLLLIIIIVVVEEEEEuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria le natté en déboulant comme un malade dans l'appartement.

- MAXWELL !!! lui gueula Wufei en provenance de la cuisine.

- Vi mon ti Wuffy ?!! fit le natté en penchant la tête à travers la porte.

- M'appelle pas comme ça et ferme-la un peu !!! râla davantage le Chinois.

- Messan !!!!! dit tristement Duo avant d'éclater de rire. Gros nul !!!!

- MAX…

- Fais gaffe ! le coupa Trowa en montrant la sauce prête à sortir de la casserole. »

Duo sortit et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il regarda le petit bureau avec étonnement…

« MON DIEUUuuuuu !!!!! rit-il doucement alors que Quatre arrivait. Hee-chan s'est fait absorber par son ordi !!!!! AYYYYYAAAAAA !!!!! *O*

- Duo !!! rit aussi Quatre. Il est sorti prendre l'air il y a un quart d'heure. »

Puis Duo se remit à zapper sur le poste…

                                                        *  *  *  *  *

« Waaa…QUE CHAIS TROP BON CHAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! cria le natté en avalant la première bouchée du repas cuisiné par Wufei et Trowa.

- Pas la peine de crier, dit Heero en mangeant tranquillement.

- C'est pas parce que vous savez pas vous exprimer que vous devez empêcher les autres de le faire !!!! lança le natté. :p

- Pas la peine de hurler, fit Wufei. Y'a que toi qui crie !!!

- Non, se défendit le natté. Regardez Quatre, fit-il alors que le concerné viré au rouge. Il crie p'te pas mais c'est limit !!!!!

- Ca vous dit d'aller à la plage demain ? demanda Quatre pour changer de sujet. On peut aller à Marseille ?

- Oh YEEeeeeeEEEEEESSSSSeeuuuuu !!!!!!! s'emporta le natté avec joie.

- Bof…, dit Wufei en terminant son plat. »

Mais au bout de deux heures d'insistance et de regards chien battu et innocent de Duo et Quatre, les trois autres acceptèrent.

Mais la joie de duo fut de courte durée…

_MER*** je dois voir Neko demain !!!!! PUT*** c'est quoi déjà son adresse ?_

L'Américain farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit papier bleu.

Il courut dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero et prit son portable. Heero était encore sur le sien.

_Jamais il se descotche ???_

Duo alluma son ordi et se connecta à sa messagerie.

_                   Vous avez un message_, fit la voix numérique de l'ordi.

« Hn ? s'étonna le natté. Cool !!!! »

Il ouvrit le message…

« _Salut Alex,_

_Désolé mais demain je ne pourrais pas venir…_

_Changement de dernières minutes…_

_Si tu veux, on peut remettre ça demain soir…21h ?_

Nekojin » 

Duo fut soudain un peu ravi que son ami du net ne puisse pas venir car le natté non plus ne pouvait pas y aller.

_« Slt,_

_Moi non plus, je ne pouvais pas venir…_

Ok pour demain soir 21h.

Alex »

L'Américain écrivit l'adresse et l'envoya. Puis il éteignit l'ordi et alla se mettre en tenue de combat : caleçon noir…

Il regarda un long moment Heero plongé sur son ordi et s'endormit tranquillement.

                                                        *  *  *  *  *

Le lendemain, nos G-Boys partirent à la mer…

Il faisait suffisamment chaud pour se mettre torse nu (BBAAAaaaavvvvveeuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!) mais pas pour se baigner.

Seul Duo osa montrer son torse…(©o©), les autres préférèrent rester en T-Shirt (T__T). Duo s'était mis à courir comme un gosse sur le sable, suivi de quatre autres qui marchaient tranquillement, profitant ainsi de la brise et du soleil.

Mer*** moi qui croyait pouvoir voir un peu plus que les clavicules de Mr Face de Cercueil…T__T

Duo s'était retourné vers Heero qui avait le regard plongé dans le bleu de la mer.

(désolée si ce passage est écourté mais c'est pas le but de l'histoire…)

                                                        *  *  *  *  *

« Salut Ti Chat !!!!!! ^____^

- Bonsoir, Alex_

- T'as l'air en pleine forme ?!!_

- Trop bonne journée… !!!! Et toi ?

- Ca va_

- Et si tu devinais ?

- H ou F ?_

- Bah vi !!!! T'es toujours aussi malin !!!! :p

- è_é

- :)

- T'as pas fini ?_

- Moi, jamais !!!!! Chuis comme ça !!!! »

Duo était allongé sur son lit, le portable devant lui. Il était seul dans la chambre, Heero travaillait dans le salon. Wufei, Trowa et Quatre étaient sortis manger des crêpes. Donc dans l'appartement, il ne restait que Duo et son Amour !!!!!!!

Pendant une heure et demi, ils parlèrent mais jamais Nekojin ne parvint à deviner si Alex était un homme ou une femme…

Duo s'avait trop bien jouer les nuances donc perdre son interlocuteur dans un dédale de questions-réponses. Duo riait tout seul dans sa chambre.

« T'es gonflant !!!_

- Je sais.

- Tu ne me diras rien ?_

- Nan !!!!

- On pourrait se voir ? »

A cette question, Duo faillit tomber du lit…

Se voir ????

Alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il était homme ou femme ????

« Se voir ? Et si j'étais pas ce que tu attendais ?

- Ben on verra_

- Je sais pas...

- Je croyais que tu aimais le risque ?_

- OK !!! Quand où comment ?

- Je sais pas…18h au Red Clover ?_

- Tu sais où s'est ?_

- Ouaip !!!! On se reconnaît comment ?

- On a qu'à s'attendre devant la place de l'Archevêché_

- Un bouton de rose à la chemise ?_

- Trop romantique !!!!!! ^__^

- Mais ça me va.

- Alors à demain_

- Bye Ti Chat !!!!

…Alex a quitté le tchat… »

Duo éteignit son ordi et entra dans les draps bien chauds. Il attendit un peu pour voir si Heero allait arriver mais rien…

Le natté s'endormit rapidement avec le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à demain…

                                                        *  *  *  *  *

« Tu as l'air bien gai ? s'étonna Quatre en voyant son ami siffloter. Tu as parlé avec Heero ?

- Nan !!!

- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda le blond.

- Je m'amuse bien…y'a un type sur le net, commença Duo le regard brillant. J'ai pris un pseudo mixte et il veut savoir si je suis une fille ou un mec.

- Et ? fit Quatre en haussant les sourcils.

- Je le rencontre ce soir, déclara Duo tout sourire. Mais i sait toujours pas !!!!!!

- T'es décourageant, souffla le blond avant de se faire ébouriffé les cheveux par son meilleur ami.

- Faut que j'y aille, sourit Duo. »

Le natté s'en alla en attrapant sa veste en cuir noir. Il portait un jean moulant noir avec une chemise bleue marine avec, en dessous, un débardeur noir. Bref, la classe pour draguer…(JE VEUUUUUUUXXXX CCEEEEE TTTTTYYYYYYPPPPPEEEUuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).

« Tu vas où ? demanda Heero en le voyant sortir sapé comme ça.

- Vais en ville, moman chérie !!!!!! sourit le natté en claquant la porte. »

Heero se leva et alla dans la chambre. Il n'en sortit que quinze minutes plus tard et alla prendre l'air.

                                                        *  *  *  *  *

Duo était debout, dans la place de l'Archevêché. Il avait bien mis son bouton de rose à la chemise. Quelques filles lui sourirent, rouges comme des coquelicot, à chaque clin d'œil de Duo. Apparemment, la gente féminine était toujours aussi vulnérable à ses charmes…mais Duo avait laissé les filles pour les garçons…notamment depuis qu'il avait rencontré Heero…

Le clocher sonna 18h…

Duo réajusta son bouton. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui…

« Heero ??? s'étonna-t-il en se retournant.

- …

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ??? demanda Duo mais son regard s'arrêta sur le bouton rouge sur le haut de sa chemise. …Nooooooonnnn me dis pas que…

- Alex ? dit doucement Heero en haussant les sourcils.

- Nekojin… ? souffla Duo très gêné.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Heero en voulant des explications.

- Qué-j'en sais moi ? Je savais pas que c'tait toi !!!!! rit nerveusement le natté.

Mer*** le gars que je draguais c'tait Heero…mer*** Alex c'est Duo ???? Je m'attendais à une fille ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? Bon…on est là alors autant le prendre ce verre !!! 

« On va le prendre ce verre ? demanda Heero de façon neutre.

- Euh…ouais…, dit Duo un peu étonné que Heero ne l'engueule pas. »

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent au Red Clover, un pub Irlandais. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent une bière.

Chacun resta dans son mutisme…ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. L'ambiance empira quand le serveur leur donna leur bière…

Duo osa lever les yeux vers Heero. Ce dernier était plongé dans la contemplation de sa bière lorsqu'il releva les yeux, croisant les améthystes de Duo. Le natté détourna aussi sec son regard. Rouge de honte, il n'osa plus retirer ses yeux de la bière…

« Tu joues souvent avec les gens ? demanda alors Heero.

- Hn ?

- Sur le net, tu fais souvent ça ? insista le Japonais.

- Des fois…ça dépend de qui j'ai en face…, répondit honnêtement le natté. Quand je vois que je peux…j'y vais…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Heero. »

Duo le regarda, il était sur le point de flancher. S'il s'écoutait vraiment, il sauterait sur le japonais. Mais ça, Heero n'en était pas conscient. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il éveillait en lui ?

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? redemanda Heero.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour…pour…

- Pour ?

- Pour pas penser à toi et te sauter dessus, lança d'une traite le natté tout rouge de honte. MER*** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Duo se leva et partit en courant. Il laissa un Heero un peu con devant sa bière. Le Japonais se leva et paya le tout avant de partir à la suite de l'Américain.

                                               *  *  *  *  *

Duo marchait en direction de leur appart'. Il fallait qu'il regagne au plus vite un lieu connu pour se renfermer sur lui-même…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé !!!!

Mais fuir…fuir comme ça…ça prouvait bien qu'il aimait Heero…

Il arriva enfin à la cage d'escalier…encore deux étages et il serait en sécurité…

Alors qu'il allait montait le premier pallier, une main se posa sur son épaule. Le natté se contracta…

Il osa tourner son visage vers le type qui avait sa main sur lui…

Heero…tout essoufflé…les cheveux encore plus en bataille…

Duo ne comprenait pas trop…

Heero posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Ce geste surprit le natté et l'électrisa. Heero força Duo à descendre et à se tourner.

« Pourquoi ? redemanda-t-il.

- Parce que je t'aime Heero…ça, c'est pas un jeu…c'est la vérité, murmura le natté en fixant Heero droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime depuis longtemps mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire…Tu me rembarres toujours, tu me rabaisses toujours…

- Ca te fais mal ? demanda le Japonais.

- BIEN SUR QUE CA FAIT MAL !!!!! s'emporta le natté avec la voix nouée de sanglot. »

Heero porta une main tremblante sur la joue de son coéquipier qui resta trop surpris pour bouger. Il promena doucement ses doigts sur la joue. Duo, incrédule, finit par recouvrir cette main. Il la fit s'appuyer davantage sur sa joue, insistant sur la caresse, allant de sa pommette à son menton.

Il n'osait y croire…Heero avait fait le premier pas…

Le natté ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de ce contact si cher à son cœur. Il rouvrit les yeux sur un Heero aussi bouleversé que lui. Duo conduisit la main du Japonais vers ses lèvres et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Il voulait le Japonais mais il ne voulait pas le forcer…

Puis Duo s'avança brusquement, il ne pouvait plus résister…il avança ses lèvres vers celles de Heero, sans les toucher, juste les effleurer.

Ils ne s'embrassaient toujours pas…non ils jouaient un peu avant de s'embrasser véritablement. Les touchés de leurs lèvres durèrent plus longtemps, devenant plus intenses au fil des minutes.

Au bout d'un temps, Duo, par un glissement de langue sur les lèvres de son ami, intima aux lèvres de Heero l'ordre de s'ouvrir, pour qu'il puisse glisser sa langue.

Cette dernière rencontra immédiatement celle tant convoitée et elles se mirent à se tortiller, à se s'enlacer, s'explorant, se touchant. Ne gâchant rien de ce contact.

Puis, doucement, ils revinrent à la réalité…

Duo s'écarta de Heero…ils avaient le souffle court tous les deux…ils rougissaient tous les deux…

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser…, murmura Heero en caressant la joue de son ami.

- Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de me guérir !!! sourit malicieusement Duo.

- Je crois en avoir un…, dit doucement Heero en s'avançant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais je ne sais pas comment l'appliquer…

- Ben je vais t'aider !!! répondit Duo en passant ses mains sous la chemise blanche de Heero. Alors comment trouves-tu Alex ?

- Je crois que je l'aime déjà !!! répondit doucement Heero alors que Duo le tirait par la main.

- Tu aurais préféré une fille ? s'exclama Duo en le fixant.

- Non…toi seulement. »

Le Japonais regarda son futur amant avec un regard brillant. Duo sourit encore plus alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour leur appart'…apparemment, la nuit était loin d'être finie…

OWARI

Le 1er Avril 2003, 00h29

J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Je l'aurais écrit en une soirée…waouhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^

Maintenant doooodddoooo…en rêvant d'un monde rempli de G-Boys rien que pour moi !!!!!!! ©v©


End file.
